


Days

by scarlet_natsume (Scarlet_Natsume)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Humor, POV Multiple, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Natsume/pseuds/scarlet_natsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When SPN characters know Dean is an omega...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam couldn't believe he never saw this before.

 

When Sam knew that Dean was an omega, it was six months after Jessica’s death.

Honestly, he was very surprised, as in what-the-fucking-hell-is-going-on surprised. After dozen times of sniffing and nuzzling and snuggling and spooning – which made Dean pissed as hell – he was certain that it’s not a witchery prank or demonic omen.

And when Dean couldn’t stand with his brother nuzzled his neck like a dog more than he liked and asked him what the hell was wrong with him, the first thing that crossed in Sam's mind was…

“Dude, you’re an omega?”

The blank look on Dean’s face made him felt like a stupidly idiotic **moron**.

“What kind of stupid question was that?” Dean asked him as he cocked his eyebrow. “Of course, I’m an omega.”

Sam stared agape at him.

Dean saw shocked look on his brother’s face. “You… you don’t know?” Sam could read the incredulity coming off of him. “I am an omega since… I don’t know… **forever**.” Dean laughed like there’s no tomorrow. “How come you didn’t know?! You **were** in my room when I went into my first heat, and it was about… five years ago? I remember you're doing research and slept like the dead in there when that happened. You also…”

As Dean was going on and on about what was his brother doing in his first heat, Sam felt like to bang his head at the wall.

Dean was indeed _reek_ and smelled _gross_  at those days, but Sam thought it was because Dean just came back from a hunt or PE in his school.

Yep, official, he was a stupidly idiotic moron.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Yeah, Sam, you're a stupidly idiotic moron! Or maybe your smelling sense goes haywire you couldn't tell your big brother is an omega.


	2. John Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John felt like the God was messing with him.

 

In John Winchester’s mind, there was never any question that his firstling would be an alpha.

Well, Dean was tall, like him. Broad shouldered, and strong – physically and mentally. He’s nothing like the meek little boys and girls that everyone just knew were gonna be omega. John could see that Dean would be a great alpha and hunter, and become an equal to him.

So, when Dean went into his first heat, John felt like being dropped and slammed to the concrete floor from the top of tallest skyscraper… **_hard_**.

Dean was a _freaking_ omega!

How could be?! It’s unbelievable!!

He understood if Dean was a beta, but an **omega**?!

John was not sure how Dean could become an omega, he was born from alpha and beta parents after all. His grandparents were also alphas and betas, and his cousins too. So, it’s unlikely that Dean became an omega in this alpha-beta family.

John didn’t know that Henry Winchester, his deceased father, was an omega. A badass alpha-like omega, but still an omega.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! I can't believe my mind! Why does I make that sexy badass Henry Winchester an omega?!


	3. Robert Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby was pissed at everyone.

 

Robert Singer, or Bobby as the people called him, had already known that Dean would be an omega since he first laid his eyes on him.

How could he not know, the signs were very clear from the boy?! Dean was a nurturing person, it was shown by the way he took care “his Sammy”. He was caring, raising, and protecting his baby brother, though he was also a kid himself. Heck, Dean was more ‘parent’ than his _so-called_ father.

That was the first sign.

The second sign was how Dean always obeyed his father without any question. If he’s an alpha, he would always ask the motive or the purpose every time John ordered him something, and were tempted to contradict. If he was a beta, he would obeyed the order, but still questioning the order though more subtle. Omega, on other hand, would follow the order from the alpha without question, and when he mean without question, it’s _fucking_ **without question**. Just like a robot.

If John was not so focused on his revenge, and bothered to pay attention at his sons, he would also know and get a further notice that Dean was born an omega. The man wouldn’t this upset after undergo his son’s first heat, and not sulking in someone else's property.

What the hell with everyone making his house as a psychiatric center?

“How long are you going to pout like a little brat, you idjit?”

Well, look at the bright side, at least he didn’t have to worry about those _bastardization_ uninvited alphas whom going to hurt Dean as the kid could beat up anyone now - courtesy by alpha training from John.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singer Salvage Yard, a psychiatric center for all hunter who need it. That's what came into my mind after watching Supernatural from season one to four.


	4. Ellen Harvelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen hated those domineering alphas.

 

When she first saw the Winchester boys in her Roadhouse, she despised them.

And no, not at _them_ , but at their alpha bearing.

Since she was young, Ellen always hated those so called alphas who only think with their dick. And the Winchester boys’ attitude was similar to that type of alpha; domineering, devil-may-care attitude. Like other male hunters, of course. Typical. This was why Ellen made a rule for everyone who hanging around here to not mocked omega in her Roadhouse, big written on a banner. On the other hand, she was also doing this for the safety of her omega daughter.

She disliked their guts, but she still let them in anyway.

But when she saw an adored look on her daughter face as the latter looked at the elder Winchester boys, Ellen felt infuriated.

How dare this… this _uncouth_ monkey seducing her daughter.

As she was ready charging the boy with her shotgun, a whiff of rather familiar but different smell tickling her nose. It’s faint, and for the people who didn’t have her very good sense of smell, they wouldn’t notice it. Her eyes widened, her hand unconsciously lowered the shotgun. She looked around to search where the smell from, and when she found it, she didn’t know if she should feel relieved or sympathetic over her daughter’s broken heart. The first thing that crossed in her mind was how she would tell her daughter about it.

After all, a mating between omega and omega was forbidden.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Ellen, your daughter and the elder winchester boy never going end up together.


	5. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel felt agitated.

 

Castiel felt uncertain.

When he was given an order to save Dean Winchester from the perdition, he imagined the true vessel of Michael was a strong, commanding and powerful human. And after he saw Dean’s soul, he was certain with his imagination of the righteous man as the soul was so bright it could almost comparable with the Morning Star.

However, when he met the human in person, he felt a little disappointed.

Yes, the human was strong. Dean was very strong as he could survive after _thirty_ years in hell under Alastair. Yes, the human was commanding. Yes, he was also powerful. Well, as powerful as human could be.

But, he was an _omega_.

It’s not that Castiel had any prejudice to the gender, gender was not that important to the angels anyway, but it’s never heard before the true vessel of Michael was an omega. Michael’s vessels were _always_ born as an alpha, male or female, because of his **hard** nature. He was very surprised when he realized Dean was an omega. 

And so, Castiel felt uncertain. He was uncertain if Dean’s omega body could withstand with Michael’s alpha nature.

He felt afraid _for_ him.

“Zachariah, are you sure we will use Dean Winchester as his vessel?”

After all, Dean and he did share a profound bond.

 


End file.
